


From One Spark To The Horizon Wide Track List

by AmberDread



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, From One Spark To The Horizon Wide, Reylo - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Song List, the music in my head, track list, tracks used in my fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/pseuds/AmberDread
Summary: Every piece of music mentioned or used in my fic, From One Spark To The Horizon WideListed in order (If a song was referenced more than once it is not repeated)Link to ficHere
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	From One Spark To The Horizon Wide Track List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_fell_oh_innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fell_oh_innocence/gifts).



**Track name and artist/band:**

Driven By You by Queen

Beast In Black by Beast In Black

Worried about Ray’ by The Hoosiers

Kiss From A Rose by Seal

Breath Of Life by Florence + The Machine 

A Drowning by How To Destroy Angels

Wake Me When it's Over by Aviators

No One Will Save You Now by Aviators

Madness By Ruelle

Right Here In My Arms’ by HIM

Eyes on fire by Blue Foundation

This Kiss by Faith Hill

Ohne Dich by Rammstein

Exile by Soilwork

All The King's Horses by Karmina

Hurt by NIN

Dream Of Mirrors By Iron Maiden

I Am A Stone by Demon Hunter

(I Just) Died In Your Arms by Cutting Crew

Cold As Ice by Foreigner

Dying In Your Arms by Trivium

All That I'm Living For by Evanescence

In the Flame of Error by Coheed and Cambria

Charlie Big Potato by Skunk Anansie

Light Me Up by Kobra and the Lotus 

Wake Up by Coheed and Cambria

Monster by The Automatic

Omen by The Prodigy

Closer by Nine Inch Nails 

The Exciter by Poisonblack

Last Resort by Papa Roach

Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

Past The Point Of No Return from Phantom of the Opera

Always by Bon Jovi,

Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

(Everything I Do) I Do It for You by Bryan Adams

I'd Do Anything for Love By Meatloaf

I'd Lie For You By Meatloaf

Let's Turn The Night by RuPaul

I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage

The Gentle Hum of Anxiety by Trent Reznor & Atticus Rossr

Sex Metal Barbie By In This Moment

Revenge by Aviators 

Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm

Nothing Else Matters by Metallica 

Cruelty by The Cruxshadows

Slam by Pendulum

Blind And Frozen by Beast In Black

Saturday Night's (Alright for Fighting) by Nickelback (originally by Elton John)

Make A Move by Icon For Hire

Back For More by Five Finger Death Punch

Pretty Little Psycho By Porcelain Black

Never Surrender by Like A Storm

Wild Boys by Duran Duran

Temptation Waits by Garbage

In For The Kill by La Roux

Can't Get Enough by Winger

Ever Dream by Nightwish

Rush by Poisonblack

Melt Into Your Eyes by Faderhead

Give It Away by Deepest Blue

Drumming Song by Florence and the machine

Bad Things by Jace Everett

Revenge Best Served Cold by Prong

Enjoy! By Angel Dust

Once Upon Your Dead Body by Coheed and Cambria

Meet the Monster by Five Finger Death Punch

Any Means Necessary By Hammerfall

Unbreak, Unchain by Charon

Universally Speaking by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Alive by Sia

Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush (covered by Placebo)

In The Middle Of The Night by Within Temptation

It's The Fear by Within Temptation

This Is The Hunt by Ruelle

Losing Control by Aviators

In the Shadows by The Rasmus

Control The Storm by Delain

21:13 by Coheed and Cambria

Beneath The Silence by Angel Dust

Run by Snow Patrol

Your Star by Evanescence

The End Of Heartache by Killswitch Engage

Set The Fire To The Third Bar by Snow Patrol

Born Again by Beast In Black

Perpetual by VNV Nation

Starlight by Muse

Anywhere in the Galaxy by Gamma Ray

Toxicity by System Of A Down

Souvenirs by Furyon

Believer by Myrath

Watercolor by Pendulum

Fuel by Metallica

Hunger by Amaranthe

God Help Me by Emilie Autumn

Die Another Day by Madonna

Caged by Within Temptation

Colder by Charon

Take Me Over by Red

Let Me Be Your Superhero by Smash Into Pieces

In All Conscience by Epica

Return to Life by Leaves' Eyes

Tomorrow We Fight (feat. Svrcina) by Tommee Profitt

Stay by Shakespear's Sister

When Tomorrow Comes by Eurythmics

Lose Yourself by Eminem

Union of the Snake by Duran Duran

Cry Of Achilles by Alter Bridge

Unstoppable by Sia

Flat On The Floor by Nickelback

Deceiver Of Fools by Within Temptation

Nightfall by Blind Guardian

Fury of the wild by HammerFall

Cuts Marked in the March of Men by Coheed and Cambria

Hand Of Sorrow by Within Temptation

The Truth Beneath The Rose by Within Temptation

Bleeding Sun by Aviators

Assassin's Creed by OMNIMAR

This Means War by AC/DC

This Is Not A Game by Skunk Anansie

This Means War by AC/DC

This Is Not A Game by Skunk Anansie

B.Y.O.B. By System Of A Down

Battlefield by Svrcina

Chaos by Like A Storm

Blood Sugar by Pendulum

One Million Bullets by Sia

Escape by Jaroslav Beck feat. Summer Haze (Beat Saber Soundtrack)

Feelin' Way Too Damn Good by Nickelback

Las Palabras De Amor by Queen

Neutron Star Collision by Muse

All Around Me by Flyleaf

Primitive by Annie Lennox

Energize Me by After Forever

Back In Black by AC/DC

Back To Life by Soul II Soul 

Focus by Allie X

The Crowing by Coheed and Cambri

New Blood by Zayde Wolf

Propane Nightmares by Pendulum

Holy Diver by Dio

Golden Eye by Tina Turner

The Storm by Lindsey Lee

Carry you by Ruelle ft. Fleurie

Iron by Within Temptation

This Shattered Symphony by Coheed and Cambria

All Else Is Hollow by Poisonblack

The Poet and the Pendulum by Nightwish

Higher than hope Nightwish

Raining Stars by Lord Of The Lost

Bless The Child by Nightwish

  
  


**Albums I often write to:**

Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We? by The Cranberries (this most of all for some reason)

Queen of the Damned: Music from the Motion Picture

Planets by Holst (LSO conducted by Richard Hickox)

Various by 3 Steps From Hell

Various by Debussy 

Scheherazade by Rimsky-Korsakov

**Author's Note:**

> If I have missed out any, do please let me know ♥ and feel free to ask me any questions ^_^  
> And if you want more Reylo content, here is a link to my Reylo playlist on spotify [Reylo](https://open.spotify.com/user/ison966ehkwmwto83rm8alcda/playlist/4EkGYPbNglgbR28h1CNQuW) it contains most of the tracks listed here as well as others that just scream Reylo, or my other list is a pure Kylo Ren angst fest ;)


End file.
